The water discharge device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known.
A water discharge device is installed in an air conditioning device mounted in a vehicle, and drains condensed water generated in the air conditioning device via a drain hose. Generally, the opened end of the drain hose is installed outside the vehicle passenger compartment, and the condensed water can be drained to the outside of the vehicle passenger compartment from the opened end.
There is concern that the opened end of a drain hose having this kind of configuration will become blocked due to mud adhering thereto, or due to insects invading and building a nest, and that the condensed water will not be drained. In this case, in order to remove mud adhering to the opened end or a foreign object such as an insect nest, it is necessary for a worker to burrow under the vehicle, or to remove a carpet or the like inside the vehicle passenger compartment and remove the foreign object, because of which working efficiency is poor. Also, it is necessary to check the opened end of the drain hose in order to determine the presence or otherwise of a foreign object.